Always There For You
by PearlyTapiocaFlower
Summary: In an alternate universe, Robin goes to a superhero boarding school, makes superhero friends, and of course, meets and gets to know Raven.  RaeRob, don't like it, don't read it.  Now bumped to T-rating for minor language.  On hiatus, sorrry guys  :
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. If I did the show would've never been canceled!**_

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction ever! Multi-chaptered, let me know what you think, and I appreciate constructive criticism. And updates will be in by the end of the week unless something comes up. This is a RaeRob AU fanfic, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Please rate and review, the more reviews, the faster I update. ^_^ Thanks guys!**_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

_**Robin's POV:**_

So, this is it. This is the day that I, Richard Grayson, enter ArcAlma Academy, also known as the Triple-A, an elite boarding school where they train heroes to fight in the real world. I stand in and almost-empty, high-tech lobby, not knowing what to expect. I mean, the people here are so talented and have amazing super powers, and I'm just a normal 16-year-old teenage boy who had a knack for not being in the same place for more than a few seconds. I suddenly feel tiny and useless in my plain t-shirt and jeans.

_I will be lost in this school forever, never to make any friends, to always be alone, to be the weakest link,_ I think timidly. But as my eyes make their way around the room, they began to set on a beautiful girl sitting on a bench, reading a thick book. She appears to be no older than sixteen or seventeen. She has long, curly, ocean-colored hair pulled up in an elaborate updo, a blue gown split on both sides, an unbuckled cape, and sky-high platinum heels. _She seems more like a supermodel than a superhero, _I say to myself.

I'm deep in thought until a finger taps me on my shoulder and I jump. I do _not_ enjoy being scared from behind; I always like staying in control. I turn around to see a grinning boy in a purple jumpsuit standing in front of me with a clipboard. His skin was green. _That's... different,_ I thought. He opened his mouth and the words just seemed to pour out of his mouth, "So... I see you're checkin' out Raven there. Well, it happens to all new-coming boys, and I have to admit myself, that chick is _pretty_ hot, and probably the most badass hero the Triple-A has ever seen. Don't let her looks get to you, that lady can sure pack a punch. Anywayyyyy, I'm Beast Boy, head of the Welcoming Committee," _What a weird name, _I think, "... and you must be Mr. Grayson."

He fidgets uncomfortably, then continues, "I'll lead you to the boys' dorm room then... follow meeeee!" At that moment, the girl in the corner, Raven, turns and looks straight at me. She has large amethyst eyes as deep and mysterious as time itself, rimmed and coated with really dark makeup. I had less than a second to look back before the green man pulls my arm down the hall, saying, "Come on, man, we don't have any time to lose, supper starts in ten minutes, and I swear I could eat an elephant!" Immediately, he somehow morphs into a bright green elephant, and tramples down to the boy's corridor, and I had to sprint to chase after him, knowing right then and there that my life was just gonna get more interesting.

**_So... Robin already has a semi-crush on Raven? A short beginning, but I promise it will get better!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Although if I had the money I would totally consider buying it out. ^_^

_**A/N: Chapter Two is here! Sorry for the extreeeme delay, I had to retype the whole thing more than once, internet was down for a few days, computer crash, and a lot of other crap. Anyways, here it is!**_

_**No flaming please!**_

_**Although it's never directly mentioned, the Triple-A Academy is a three-year military-type school (for 16, 17, and 18-year-olds). Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, etc. are all attending their first year. Yay, freshiiies :D**_

Beast Boy dragged Robin down the wide hallway and through Triple-A Academy. The halls were completely empty and silent and still as a picture frame. A loud bell struck like lightning, and immediately the halls were flooded with students. Yet few seemed to notice the enormous, hulking green elephant pulling a 16-year-old teenage boy. And few meaning Starfire, because she noticed _everything_, and this time what she noticed struck her in the face.

_He's definitely new, I've never seen him around school before. And he's so_ _cuuuuuuute, _thought Starfire, catching a side glance at Robin, as she and her group of popular socialite friends strolled down to Defensive Strategies class, _Hopefully that little Raven hasn't snatched MY date for the Winter Formal yet.__**(a/n sorry Starfire's gonna be like way OoC in this...) **_she fumed as her eyes turned a bright shade of green.

"Come on Star, we're gonna be late, why are ya walking so slowly, anyway?" her friends asked in unison. _God, can't they do anything without me? Stupid Earthlings. _Starfire grimaced, but quickened her pace to catch up with them.

Meanwhile, Robin followed Beast Boy to the boys' dormitories upstairs. "This is huge!" he exclaimed, and his voice echoed back at the end of the hall. He could've sworn it wasn't so big from the outside.

Beast Boy transformed back to human and replied, "Yeah. There are over a thousand of us here, you know? Oh, and you're rooming with me! And, uh, I almost forgot, here's your schedule, and I guess I'll get you to our dorm." He handed Robin a scroll of paper wrapped in a red ribbon, and before Robin could blink, raced down the hall, "Well, come on, we don't got all day, dude! Everyone's been so excited, we rarely get new students in the middle of the year! Hurry!"

Robin had to sprint to keep up with him. Must mean he was out of shape. Then the green fellow rounded a corner, into a bright room. Robin followed him in, and was shocked to see a room of about twenty boys, dressed in even more outrageous costumes than Beast Boy.

A large man that appeared to be _half robot_ handed Robin a white eye mask. It was lined with black fabric and resembled thin horn rimmed glasses.

"Yo, I'm Cyborg. This is for you. You'll be picking out a complete costume with Madame Torisue tomorrow at 6 AM, but she told me that you should put this on, it's called an identity mask, and never take it off. She may seem like a crazy old hag at first, but she's one of the best superhero costume designers ever. You're gonna have a blast here! Booyah!"

The room erupted with mayhem. Everyone rushed up to greet Robin, to give him high a five, or to exchange a good, welcoming handshake. One boy, who strangely resembled a fish out of water, had a no-nonsense face set and was able to retain his cool in the havoc.

"Alright, alright, settle down. My name is Aqualad, and as resident assistant of the boys' dorms, I have to introduce Robin to all we have to offer here, all the rules we set here in place to ensure justice even at a school, and consequences that will play if those rules aren't followed.

"First rule…" the rest of the room groaned in unison, "no student shall be seen outside their rooms after ten-thirty pm, also known as curfew time.

"Second rule, you may not go into a girl's dorm unless properly invited, and the maximum allotted visitation time is exactly one hour, no buts.

"And third rule, students must not go _snooping_ in restricted areas unless allowed by faculty and staff. Of course, there are other rules, but most of them probably apply at your old school. Here's a list of all the rules, you should read over them just in case," he threw a thick booklet carelessly at Robin.

"Hey Robin, you got your schedule! It's Sunday today, so classes start again tomorrow! We wanna see it!" a person in the back shouted.

"Uh, yeah sure." The room crowded around as he untied the red ribbon holding the parchment together.

**Schedule for GRAYSON, Richard**

**Period/Time**

**Teacher/Room #**

**Class**

**1** ; 7:05am-8:15am

SHEPARD, Robert; Room 312

Probability and Deductive Reasoning

**2** ; 8:20am-9:30am

WILLS, Joseph; East Training Court

Training

**3 **; 9:35am-10:45am

SUMMERSTYN, David; Lab 208

Technology & Computer Skills

**4** ; 10:50am-12:00pm

REGINALD, Lilie; Room 724

Team Building

**5** ; 12:05pm-1:00pm

North Dining Hall

Lunch

**6** ; 1:05pm-2:15pm

ALFREDO, Everett; Room 111

Offensive Strategies

**7** ; 2:20pm-3:30pm

LERST, Samantha; Room 114

Helping the Innocent

**8** ; 3:35pm-4:45pm

WILLS, Joseph; East Training Court

Training

**9** ; 4:50pm-6:00pm

TORISUE, Rachel; West Gym

Defensive Strategies

**10** ; 6:05pm-7:00pm

North Dining Hall

Dinner

**11** ; 7:05pm-8:00pm

REGINALD, Lilie; Room 724

Team Building

**12** ; 8:00pm-9:00pm

WILLS, Joseph; East Training Court

Training

**13** ; 10:30pm

Dormitory

Lights Out/Curfew

A frenzy of shouts erupted from the room. But the most distinctive was the one coming from the half-robot, half human, who yelled, "I'M STARVED, LET'S GO CHOW ON SOME FOOD!" The room nodded and murmured in agreement, and Cyborg led the way out.

* * *

Everyone at school knew that Starfire was bratty, bitchy, and could stab you in the back like a Swiss army knife. Yet she still had all the friends and boyfriends anyone could dream of.

And everyone that's gone to the school for over a month knows that she dreams of becoming the best, and the only thing in her way was Raven.

Oh, when Starfire scraped a C on a tough exam after weeks upon weeks of studying, Raven aced it and made it seem effortless.

When she finally gets through all the obstacles of the training course, Raven's already there waiting, not breaking a sweat.

And when they battle one-on-one in Offensive Strategies class, Raven could always knock her off her feet with one swipe of a hand and a little bit of that creepy dark magic...

_Beep, beep._

Starfire looked down at her phone. _One New Message. Hmm._

**6:26PM**

**To: Starfire**

hey uh whatsup you seemed kinda outta sorts todayy

* * *

**6:28PM**

**To: Jinx**

no duh, earth to jinx? new guy today! he's so mine.

* * *

**6:31PM**

**To: Starfire**

uhh, earth to star? you already have a boyfriend.

**

* * *

**

6:32PM

To: Jinx

nahh i dumped him this morning. and the new boy? yeahh, so mine. just gotta keep him away from you-know-who

* * *

**6:33PM**

**To: Starfire**

um okay... doesn't he seem a little average to you? i mean, you'd prob do way better with like, speedy or hot spot.

* * *

**6:35PM**

**To: Jinx**

please. this time, raven's not gonna get to him. i have my eyes on the prize. you can help me or back the fuck off, cuz like srsly, i have a lot more crap to deal with.

* * *

**6:38PM**

**To: Starfire**

geez, no need to be pushy there. so what's the plan?

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke up half an hour early and headed down to Madame Torisue's studio to pick out a costume, guided by no other than Beast Boy. "Well, here we are. Heh, I'll wait here until you're done choosing, then. You know, she could be a little funny weird creepy-ish at first, later..." Beast Boy continued to drone on, somehow related costumes to video games to glow-in-the-dark-underpants, but by then Robin had already tuned him out. He knocked once on the door to the studio, and it opened with an eerie _creak._

Robin entered the dark room and shivered slightly at how cold it was inside. A looming figure started to stagger towards him. The lights flipped on, momentarily blinding him, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw in front of him a small, wrinkled woman with an intricately woven colorful robe and kind eyes, and behind her cozy, furnished room with a dark wood coffee table and a low stooped couch. On the other side, there was a door, no doubt leading to some sort of room Madame Torisue kept her limitless supply of costumes in.

"Ah, you must be Richard Grayson. I see you already have your identity mask on. And make sure it stays on," Madame Torisue noted as she looked at her purple agenda book.

"That's right, Madame Torisue. But my friends call me Robin."

"How interesting! Well, I'm sure you'll have fun picking out a uniform. Follow me into the backroom, if you will."

The old woman led the way into the back. Robin gaped at how many costumes there were. Hundreds upon hundreds of floors filled with nothing put high tech suits, skirts, capes, caps, shoes, and other accessories. This school was getting stranger and stranger.

"So… a robin, eh? I have a full floor of bird-themed gear," Madame Torisue said. She snapped her fingers, and when Robin blinked, they were magically teleported in front of a wall lined with all sorts of flying, avian costumes, from simple jumpsuits to ridiculously feathered swan costumes. "And remember, dearie, that you have to find the perfect costume, because you'll be required to stick to that for quite a while! Teehee! Every single one of these is different, if that helps," she reminded him.

Robin gazed at every single one of them, and after a while, no quite fully content, asked, "Do you have anything else? Something out of the ordinary, but practical?" He didn't know how to fully explain it, but the old costume designer seemed to catch on.

"There is something that I think you'll like. It's one of my oldest creations, made it a few decades… or centuries… ago." She smirked, snapped her fingers again, and suddenly the two were teleported into tiny bare cement room. In the center stood a glass rectangle, and inside that rectangle was the uniform that Robin knew he wanted. It was a green and red one-piece suit, equipped with green gloves, steel-toed boots, and a utility belt. _**(basically just the suit he wears on the show) **_

"I _have _to have this costume," he said.

"Why, of course dearie! By the looks of you, I knew you'd like this. Well, let me just get you measured and outfitted then. Ooh, you'll love this suit, it's one of my personal favorites, you know?"

* * *

**Raven's POV:**

There was a new boy in town, and his name was Robin. He seemed like a juvenile delinquent that would hang out with the likes of Beast Boy or Kid Flash. But when I first looked into his eyes, a tingly feeling erupted throughout my body, something that I haven't felt in a long time, if ever. Now he just wears that ridiculous white mask that old crone Torisue gave him, and I can no longer see those amazing brown eyes I saw on that very first day, but needless to say, I won't ever forget them.

In most situations like this, I either take a shower or meditate. Looks like it's time to do both. I sighed and drifted my way into the relatively bright, happy bathroom in my dorm and locked the door. The hot water turned on immediately as I step into the shower.

What was this strange thrilling sensation I was feeling inside of me?

_Oh my god... Raven, when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore! _Love piped in.

_Oh shut it, love at first sight isn't real anyway. _I assured myself. My life wasn't one of those lame Disney movies.

I turned off the faucet, dried myself off, threw on a blue nightgown, and made my way back into the bedroom I shared with Terra, the drama queen, who was currently complaining about what she was going to wear on a date with Beast Boy next week. I sat down on my bed, which was on the darker decorated side of the room.

_Perhaps Love is right. It's a known fact that being fond of someone is completely natural and you shouldn't try avoid it, _Studious noted.

_I dunno Raven, but I think maybe you should forget about Robin... You don't want to have your heart broken, do you? _Timid reasoned.

Oh god, I have to meditate, SOON. And to top it all off, Terra was on the other side of the room bugging me with her ridiculous questions.

"Hey, Raven, do you think this matches..."

"Uhh, yeah. Have fun on your date, I have to concentrate." I sat down, crisscrossed my legs, and started meditating.

_Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. _Everything was dark, in peace and harmony... until...

_Ring, ring, ring. _"HEY RAVEN, SOMEONE'S CALLING YOU!" Terra screamed from a world away.

"I'M COMING!" I screamed back. So much for meditating. Terra threw me the phone and I caught it with a swipe of dark energy.

"Hello, Raven. This is Coach Wills. Listen, I need your help with something..."

* * *

The next week and a half passed in a blur for Robin. Probably because all the training and physical exercise was relentless and excruciating, and that was an understatement. He used to be captain of the football, soccer, basketball, and men's gymnastics teams at his old school, praised repetitively for his top-notch physical condition, and now… he was struggling to bring up the rear, especially since he had no superhuman powers, even if he did have quite the superhuman costume, which he still wasn't completely accustomed to, with all its high-tech gadget things and a long metal pole.

Everyday he looked around for Raven, but never saw more than a wisp of her cape amidst a traffic jam in the vast corridors, or a disappearing silhouette as she vanished into a vortex of dark energy.

Every night he would struggle to get into bed. _How did I get accepted into this school?_ He thought. Robin woke up every morning half an hour early, just to get some on-campus jogging done. Even that didn't help, and just made him more and more tired. Eventually, the head of training, Coach Wills, a rather gruffy man, told Robin to go to his office after class for a word.

"Robin! I don't tolerate failure in my class. Get a hold of yourself, son!"

"I-I just... I'm not really a superhero like all these other guys out there."

"That's not an excuse! You better pull yourself together, and fast. But I've done something that will help you out. From now on, your training sessions will be private."

"With.. you?" Robin asked.

"Of course not, son, I don't have the time to deal with a punk like you. You'll be training with a fellow schoolmate. Best of the year, and damn it, if there's one person that'll get you up and running, it's HER!"

_Her? _thought Robin.

_Knock, knock._

"COME IN!" Coach Wills barked.

The handle clicked, and the door swung open.

And as some things in life come together, they did for Robin, right there. For in front of that doorway stood the very first girl that Robin saw on his very first day, and the same deep amethyst eyes.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sooo sorry this was like the suckiest chapter ever! And about the delay! I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. In the meantime, drop a review and maybe a suggestion on how Raven should deal with Robin, because I have a lot of ideas and I want to know what you guys think! :)**

**I dunno when the next update'll be, but I'll try my best to make is ASAP!**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
